


White Christmas

by LadyLokianna



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Melancholy, Memories, Mother and Son, No Relationship, Old memories, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokianna/pseuds/LadyLokianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: all the characters are property of Masami Kurumada. This fic was not written for profit.<br/>Hope you've enjoyed the reading!<br/>Blinis and Rasstegaij: are, respectively, salty crepes and small fishy "pastries" .<br/>By the way, i wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy 2016.</p></blockquote>





	White Christmas

_White Christmas_

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas..."_  
With a melancholy sigh Hyoga silently goes away from his friends, sitting in the living room and celebrating Christmas with a glass of white wine and singing old Bing Crosby's songs gathered near the chimney. He's not leaving them because he, like Ikki, is become allergic to a sacred holiday turned into a hymn of consumerism, neither because they celebrates Christmas in a _wrong_ date (after all those years he was still convinced that the right Christmas date is on 7th january and not on 25th december), no.  
It's because that song transmits him too much sadness and too many bittersweet memories.  
_"... Just like the ones I used to know..."_  
He lays his head against the cold glass of a window, looking at the snow fall while holding in his fingers the gold cross of Natassia, and goes back with the mind to the distant Christmas days celebrated with her (in January, _of course_ ).  
He thinks back to the Midnight Mass, the _blinis_ and _rasstegaij_ , to the gingerbread men and their house with the lopsided - _but so good!_ \- roof that Natassia had cooked and built for him, her small gifts, her silvery laughter and her warm embrace, full of her love.  
And it is in moments like these that he misses Natassia like nothing else.  
He still misses her embraces and he perfectly knows that _anything_ in the world could replace it.  
_I miss you, mama._  
Every memory is a stab right in his heart, but suddenly Hyoga hears the laughter of his friends and the smell of freshly baked gingerbread, and feels Camus' arm girding his shoulders, hearten and affectionate.  
And slowly, he feels every melancholy and sadness slipping away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all the characters are property of Masami Kurumada. This fic was not written for profit.  
> Hope you've enjoyed the reading!  
> Blinis and Rasstegaij: are, respectively, salty crepes and small fishy "pastries" .  
> By the way, i wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy 2016.


End file.
